Head Over Feet
by jessicax0210
Summary: 2 complicated to explain disclaimer goes to ally carter, based on zach and cammie, a twisted cinderella story with my own twists thrown in.  read it, review it, and subscribe.  Can't love it till you read it:D  lotta zammie, but i spice it up
1. Chapter 1

**Alright after you've read this review it because I am not sure about this story. I want constructive criticism and I want to know what you want to see or have in it and if I should continue or not, but I think I will. This story will mainly be in 3****rd**** person, Cammie, and Zach's POV.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

There was a huge party going on that night at Gallagher High School. It was the Homecoming and the whole school had gone. Everyone had gone and everyone was having the time of their life except for one person.

Cammie Morgan walked out of the gym wearing her black yoga pants, and a white tank top with brown flip flops. She had tied her hair back, and there were tears streaming down her face. In her left hand was the dress she had spent seven and a half months saving up for, now completely destroyed all thanks to her so called sister Amber.

That night was supposed to be fun. She had spent weeks getting ready for it with her best friends Ashley and Jenna. Her dress was a designer dress, a deep cream color with a black sash. It was one of the finest things she had ever owned, and she bought it with her own money.

Cammie had looked gorgeous, and would have been the star of the show, but her sister wouldn't tolerate it. After Amber had embarrassed her in front of the whole school and Cammie's crush, Josh Abrams, then proceeded to _accidently_ trip spilling blood red punch all over Cammie and her cream colored dress.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oops, did I spill that on you?" Amber asked with fake apology "My bad, but honestly I don't think it matters, the dress made you look slutty anyways._

_Tears were already flowing down Cammie's face as she turned away and made her way to her gym locker to change. As she was opening her locker she heard the click clack of heels against the cold tiles of the floor. Within seconds her two best friends engulfed her in a big bear hug._

"_You were stunning Cam!" Jenna exclaimed._

"_Amber just can't stand to see anyone better than her or prettier than her, and when she does she does what she just did to you," Ashley said squeezing Cammie tighter trying to calm down Cammie._

"_Its fine guys, besides I don't like big dances or parties anyways," All of what Cammie said was true, but the girls knew how much Cammie wanted this one night._

"_Listen, I am going to go now, I am tired and really want to rest, but you guys stay, I need some time alone," Cammie sounded so defeated that it broke Jenna and Ashley's heart. They knew how tough Cammie's life was, and both girls wish it was them who had adopted Cammie not the Guetta's._

"_We'll come with you," Both girls said in union because they were best friends and if they were in the same position as Cammie was Cammie would do the same thing for them._

"_No, I want to be alone," Cammie's voice was gentle but firm. _

_Both girls nodded their head knowing that's what Cammie wanted, and that she wasn't really saying that. _

_Tears were beginning to well up in Ashley and Jenna's eyes as they watched Cammie fold up her ruined dress, and put on her black Gallagher sweat pants with her white tank top._

"_I'll see you guys on Monday," Cammie sighed grabbing her stuff and giving her friends one last squeeze before she disappeared out of the gym doors and into the cool night._

Stopping at the edge of the school grounds she took a deep breath and counted to ten. By the time she was done counting the tears were gone, and she had collected herself.

Walking down the familiar streets of Roseville, Cammie went to her favorite Café at the end of the street. Not many people went there; as a matter of fact every time Cammie went it was empty except for the same old man sitting in the same booth reading a newspaper every night at the same time.

Cammie's head was down and she had put on her blue hoodie to block out the evening breeze. The night kept on replaying in her head and it was haunting her, and she was in desperate need of distraction.

As Cammie approached the Café she felt a new feeling of warmth radiate off of her. The Café was one of her safe places where she could escape her life. Opening the door to the Café she ran smack into someone.

**Zach's POV**

It was nine o'clock and I had finally finished my CoveOps mission. It was simple this time; we had to hotwire three cars that cost more than $100,000, pick one and go to a bank and take at least one million dollars without leaving a trace or any evidence.

Since I was the first one to complete my mission I decided to cruise through Roseville. It was hilarious how much they despised us. I went to Blackthorne Institute Juvenile Detention Center for Troubled Boys. We always received the Blackthorne Glare from everyone, but usually we got it the worse from the teens that went to Gallagher High.

What they didn't know was that we were trained assassins, and could kick there rich asses any day at any time at any place. So basically they hated us because we were a "disgrace" and "thugs" whereas we Blackthorne guys thought they were all a big joke. And they were.

Walking down the main street I noticed a Café at the end, it seemed empty so I decided to check it out. It looked older and old fashion. In the window I saw an older man reading a newspaper. Just by looking at him I could tell he was widowed, sad, and seventy three years old. Judging from the worn down soles of his shoes he didn't have the most money, and his shirt was as wrinkled as his fingers so you knew he didn't take pride in his appearance.

As I was about to open the door to the Café I ran right into someone. Looking down I realized it was a girl my age. She had long dirty blonde brown hair, and was wearing Gallagher sweats, great.

"Sorry," She said looking up. I noticed her eyes were red, and there were tear stains on her cheeks. That all would have gone unnoticed to the untrained eye. Her eyes were a vivid blue, and stood out against her somewhat tanned skin.

"It's cool," I said waiting for an insult or glare, but it never came, "You go to Gallagher?" I asked slightly curious because there was a huge dance tonight that the whole school was supposed to go to, or so I thought.

"Yeah," She seemed almost ashamed to say that and I couldn't help but smirk

"Than shouldn't you be at a dance or something?"

That one comment seemed to make her eyes well up, and judging from the look in them something happened.

"They aren't really my thing," She said sighing slightly as she walked up to the counter, "How about you?"

"I go to Blackthorne, you know the school for thugs," I watched her smile slightly.

"The famous Blackthorne Institute?" She asked with mock surprise.

"Funny, why would your mommy be mad if she realized you were talking to me?" A flash of pain crossed her face, but that was all it took for me to know to bring up anything family related again.

"Yes, very," She said recovering quickly, and smiling a little.

She was beautiful no doubt about that. Her hair was slightly pulled back in a high ponytail, and it made her looks look effortless. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the light and there was a light blush on her cheek, but there were big dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in ages.

"Yeah well you seem like the bad type already so it's not like I could do much harm," I said smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah, I am a total bad ass," She said shaking her head; sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"Hey, I heard all of Gallagher High was at that dance, everyone but you that it. And last time I checked the girls at Gallagher had a mild obsession for those kinds of things," I was mocking her, but I couldn't help it. She was cute, and it was even cuter to watch her blush.

"Maybe I am not like most girls, and besides, I heard that Blackthorne Boys only come to Roseville to steal and harass the Gallagher Football and other sports teams,"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Well maybe I'm not like most Blackthorne Boys, and last time I checked it is the Gallagher Football team that picks fights with us,"

"I can believe that," she said smiling.

"So what's your deal, why aren't you at that dance?" I asked slightly curious. Something about her intrigued me. She was gorgeous, but not in an obvious way. You probably wouldn't notice her if she was just walking in a crowd.

"What makes you think I didn't go?" She asked. She had a good point.

"Well you're in sweats for starters, and your face isn't covered in make up,"

"Maybe I was in a dress earlier and I washed off my make up," She replied.

"So then why you leaved early, because last time I checked the dance is still going on," I pointed out.

"That's a long story," She said.

"I've got time," and I did, I had three hours.

"It's complicated," She was trying to avoid the topic, but I didn't care, I wanted to know what happened.

"So uncomplicated it," I told her sitting down across from her, leaning back in my chair and folding my hands behind my head, "And besides, how bad could it be?"

"So maybe it's not that bad, but don't you have anything better to do?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said smirking. She sighed in frustration, but I could tell she was giving in.

"Fine, since you insist, but just so you know it's very boring," She added, but I so wasn't buying that.

"Great, those stories are the best," I said.

"So it started out as going to the dance, and all that crap. And I got there. Let's just say I am not the most popular girl at our school, and the most popular girl, or basically the bitchiest girl hates me, so she decided to have some fun, and now I am here,"

"That is so fricken vague," I told her, which caused her to laugh.

"You never said how descriptive I had to be, and what about you, I have never seen you here and I come here all the time," She added leaning back and finally relaxing.

"I like to try new things," I told her.

"Ahh, a café, you're a real dare devil," She said, I laughed; I was really starting to like this girl, like really like her.

"I always like testing my boundaries you know," I told her "This time not only did I go to a different café, but I also got decaf coffee,"

"What an over achiever," She said while taking a sip of her coffee. "I take it Blackthorne isn't interesting enough if you're stuck here,"

"It's Blackthorne, I probably like it about as much as you like Gallagher," I told her throwing the conversation back at her.

Here is a little insight about Blackthorne. We can't go around telling people we are assassins. Not only is that weird, but that kind of defeats our purpose, so normally I just lied, but something about lying to her didn't feel right.

"So basically you spend every day of your life wishing you were somewhere else and someone else, and praying to get out of this hell hole?" She inquired leaning forward on her elbows.

"Yeah, basically," And that was 100% true. "So tell me why do you hate it so much, and why do you wish you were someone else?"

"Let's just say I am not the fondest of Roseville or Gallagher. This isn't my home, I was kind of adopted or more like forced into a home, and they don't exactly love me and vice versa. I've spent the last five and a half years of my life counting down the days till I turn eighteen to get out of here,"

I had heard of stories like that, I made a mental note to look her up. "Well if it makes you feel any better I was shipped off to Blackthorne because my mom didn't want to deal with me and my dad died when I was younger," I usually don't tell that much about me, but she was normal, and it just felt right.

"Wait, I thought you had to do something bad or illegal to get into Blackthorne?" She looked puzzled.

"Oh trust me I did," I didn't add the part that having a terrorist mom helps out a lot or the fact that doing something bad wouldn't just cut it. You had to be smart, have some spy or assassin blood (but not in all cases), or the fact that if you did do something illegal that it was bad, real bad.

"And what was that?" She asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you that," I told her, smirking as her face fell slightly.

"Come on, how bad could it be? And besides I told you my story," She said.

"You told me nothing!" I exclaimed.

"I'll make a deal," A slow smile crept onto her face.

"Continue," I said motioning with my hands.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me mine,"

"Deal," I said leaning in my hand to shake hers, "And you go first,"

"No way, you have to because I made the deal, that's the rules," She said.

"Yeah well I don't play by the rules," I said thinking I had her.

"Well you better start,"

"Fine," I couldn't believe I was giving in "I didn't and still don't like my mom so I made a point to drive her crazy. At the time she was dating this Jackass who had a son I couldn't stand. We were around the same age and went to the same school. We were constantly having fights, usually me against him and his friends. I got expelled from three schools because for some reason the principals never liked me, and there was the one town who was full of these, assholes and me and my friends taught them a lesson, then I was shipped off to Blackthorne,"

"What kind of lesson?" She asked.

"We toilet-papered their houses, spray painted them, and wrecked there cars,"

I was waiting for her to say something rude or be pissed or leave, but she just laughed. Normally people were disgusted by just that. I often time laughed at the thought of their expressions if they knew what we really did; murder people for a living.

"Now what about you?" I asked.

"Well I already told you mine, and if you don't mind I have to go. It was nice meeting you…"

"Zach," I said "And you are so not leaving, I don't even know your name,"

"It's Cammie, Cammie Morgan," She said with a small smile before walking out, and leaving me, Zachary Goode completely clueless on who she was. But she paused right before she walked out of the door, "Oh and I don't play by the rules,"

Watching her run down the street I decided to follow her. She cut through back streets, and avoided most of the main streets. A few times she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. Finally she got to a house on the outskirts of town. It was huge, one of the biggest mansions in Roseville.

I continued to follow her as she went through the back way and climbed up a tree, and then hopped over onto a balcony. She glanced around one more time before she opened the door, and slipped in. I watched her through the window as she walked over to her nightstand, and turned on her light.

She continued to grab a pair of headphones and an iPod Classic. Those things were like a thousand years old. Cammie continued to grab a pen and a journal from under her bed. After settling in she seemed to get lost in her own world.

I watched her for a while, some may say I was stalking, but I was just making sure she got home safe and was okay. There was a difference, a big difference. A little later I watched her turn off the light in her room, but her headphones stayed on.

After an hour I decided to head back to Blackthorne, I had a lot of research to do. I quickly texted my friends Jonas, Grant, and Nick. Jonas was the computer geek, Grant was the strong one, and Nick, well Nick was just Nick.

Once we all got back we grabbed a bunch of red bulls and chips. We all got situated in our rooms (we got a freebee on night drills since we all aced the CoveOps) and gathered around Jonas.

"So what was this girl's name?" Jonas asked.

"Cammie," I said.

"And what's so special about her?" Grant questioned taking a huge gulp of Red Bull.

"I don't know, she just has something to her," I said. And that was the plain truth. She was easy to talk to, sweet, funny, and wasn't drooling over me like other girls. It was nice that she didn't throw herself at me or expect anything from me.

"Then she is so the one," Nick said. You got to love Nick; Grant on the other hand was a whole different story.

"Hey, got something, sheesh, she really is normal if it's this easy to find information on her," Jonas said.

Snatching his Mac from him I became engrossed in the information in front of me.

**A Deadly Car Crash Kills All, but Girl**

**March 31, 2005 a black SUV swerved on black ice causing the car to swerve out of the lane, and into a ditch killing both the driver and the passenger in the front seat. It was a dark night, and the road was hard to see.**

**Mathew and Rachel Morgan were killed almost instantly, but there ten year old daughter, Cameron Morgan made it out alive. The daughter has been hospitalized, and was reported to have serious injuries. Although she will recover quickly the doctors said.**

**What will happen to the child is undetermined as of right now. No family member has stepped up in taking in Cameron, and if no one does she will be sent into foster care immediately.**

Well that explained her being adopted, browsing through the computer I was shocked at the number of articles, court cases, and documents the government had. I even pulled up the hospital bill. It was $87,937.44 for surgeries, a broken arm, and cracked ribs.

And she was the lucky one.

**So tell me your favorite part, and this chapter may be confusing but I will begin to explain more if I get enough reviews, and the next chapter will be mostly in Cammie's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie's POV**

The next morning when I woke up I prayed that last night wasn't a dream. Sure the dance sucked, but that last part with Zach was amazing, and I wouldn't trade it for almost anything.

His gorgeous green eyes and shaggy brown hair still danced fresh in my mind. And I remembered every word so clearly that it was as if we were having this conversation right now. Everything about him amazed me, I was probably drooling over him, but in my defense I didn't have much experience in the boy department.

Part of me longed to see him again, to actually get to know him. But the other part of me knew that it was a bad idea. For I was Cammie Morgan, and guys didn't like me, they liked Amber. The fact that he talked to me was a miracle, and I didn't want last night to be ruined by him meeting me again and realizing that I was no one exciting, and that he would prefer Amber over me.

That's what had happened with Josh. But Zach seemed different with Josh, I actually talked to him about meaningful things, or what I considered meaningful for the little time we had. I had never even spoken to Josh except to say sorry when I ran into him or answer a question in Biology.

"CAMMIE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard Amber screech. Let the day begin, I thought as I groaned rolling out of my bed. Sometimes I really hated my life.

Don't get me wrong it wasn't always this way. My life use to be perfect. I had two parents who loved me, and a great home. But that was all taken away from me in a flash. And then by the time I was ten I was forced to live here because no one wanted me. The two people that had ever loved me were gone forever.

My morning seemed to go on forever. I got pushed around by Andrew (the brother that came with living here), had to do the laundry, clean, and organize my "mother's" room and office. My break came in the late afternoon when I was sent into town to buy pepper dew.

I did not know that existed, but I was just happy for the escape. Or at least was happy until Amber decided to tag along. This was recipe for disaster.

"I need to go shopping; my purse is so last week! Please mommy!" She begged. It was truly pathetic.

But of course she was just patted on the cheek and given a hundred dollars to go spend on top of some belated birthday money (her birthday was nine months ago).

Walking down the streets of Roseville I was enjoying the cool crisp October day. After going in ten stores and finding no pepper dew I decided to take a break. Leaning against the wall of the Gazebo towards the outside of town I let out a deep breath. I wish I hadn't had left Zach so early last night. That was my one free night, and I blew it.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," I heard a deep voice say behind me.

I jumped; I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard the footsteps. And then I realized it was Zach. I prayed I didn't look too shocked, although the truth was I was shocked.

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, because you go to Gallagher," He said casually leaning on the opposite pole of the Gazebo.

"Original Blackthorne Boy," I said cocking my head to get a better look at him.

He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a deep red t-shirt. To top it all off he had on the same Blackthorne jacket he was wearing last night.

"I try," he replied smirking. He did that a lot, but it looked hot on him.

"So what brings you to town?" I questioned "I didn't think a town full of rich snobs was for you,"

"Ahh, every weekend I am forced into town, the teacher's can't wait to get rid of us, although I have a hard time understanding why someone would want to be away from me," He continued still smirking.

"Yeah, because everyone loves Zach I assume," I crossed my arms, and leaned more against the pole.

"You assume correctly," Then stepping closer "Although most girls don't leave me hanging in a coffee shop without telling me there name. And the girls I know would never ever not play by the rules," Now we were only inches apart, and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Those girls don't sound very fun," I said shaking my head "Where have you been? Locked up in some school for thugs?"

"Something like that," He said "And how about you, what brings you to this lovely town on such a fine day,"

"Ah, that's a fascinating story, see I am looking for pepper dew,"

"What the hell is that?" He asked looking confused.

I laughed at his facial expression, "I have no idea. I just carry out the orders,"

"I don't follow orders," He replied cockily.

"Or rules," I added.

"So you do remember?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was last night, kind of hard not to," I said trying to cover up for the fact that I remember everything about everything.

"Yeah, well if I remember correctly you aren't a rule follower either, as a matter of fact you cheated out of a deal,"

I stole his smirk "I had my fingers crossed,"

"Cheater," He mumbled.

"You never said I couldn't" I told him.

"True that, but I never said you could," Now he was smirking.

"I am sorry if I hurt your feeling," I replied faking sincerity.

"Apology accepted," He said haughtily "And tells me, have you found this pepper dew yet?"

"Nope," I replied popping the P.

"Then what do you say we make an adventure out of this?" He asked.

"I think I can handle that," I replied pushing myself off the pull.

And for the next hour or so we cruised through Roseville laughing and talking. We never found the pepper dew, but I didn't mind. It was worth whatever crap I would get from home.

We stopped for ice cream at Morocco's and just as we were sitting down Amber and her posse walked in the door.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly, but as soon as I said that Amber spotted me, smirked (but not Zach's kind), and pointed me out to her group. Zach followed my gaze.

"School bitches," he asked leaning forward and smirking.

"You have no idea," I said shaking my head,

"Come on, how bad can it be?" He asked tilting his head to the right.

"You're about to find out," I said because right then and there Amber was walking towards me, and I knew any chance of Zach and I ever being at least friends was crushed.

"Cammie," Amber said approaching me looking like a teen prostitute "Who is your friend?"

"I'm Zach," He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"I'm Amber, Cammie's sister," Amber said stepping closer to Zach. He glanced at me, and I felt the need to defend myself.

"We aren't blood related," I added more for my sake than anyone else's.

"Anyways, why are you hanging out with Cammie when you could do so much better," She said tracing a finger around his jacket seductively "She's not even good enough for you Blackthorne thugs,"

Slowly I started to back away. Amber wanted Zach and there was no stopping her now. But to my surprise Zach stepped away.

"Nah, Cammie's bad ass enough for me," He replied smirking. I felt my face flush as everyone turned and stared at me. Amber stepped forward; if I thought the dance was bad, I had a feeling this would be nothing.

"Oh, see I'm not talking bad ass," Now she had her arms crossed and was full on glaring at me.

"Sorry, but you're not my type," Zach replied cockily. Amber back up a little studying him with eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me; I so don't do Blackthorne thugs,"

"Amber!" I felt myself snap. Talk about embarrassing.

No one rejected Amber, and if they did they did not get away with it.

"Cammie, he goes to Blackthorne," Amber said stepping closer. I felt myself roll my eyes "Mom wouldn't approve,"

"I don't run my decisions about friends past you Amber," I replied knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Yeah, but just because you don't have friends doesn't mean you can go around trying to be friends with juvenile delinquents who have no idea what they want in a girl," I took a deep breath, trying to control my anger.

"And besides, shouldn't you be running mom's errands for her," She added hands on her hips "You know when we first took you in you were pathetic, but I felt sorry for you. Now I think you are just better off dead like your parents. You are worth more dead than alive, there's a nice bridge up past North Street, why don't you jump off of it,"

Everyone has their snapping point, and well I had mine. I walked or more like sprinted out of the store. I ran out of Roseville and into the wooded area that lead up to some hiking and bike trails. After I got tired of running I stopped and rested up against a tree.

I closed my eyes blocking the tears that wanted to come. I was doing that a lot lately, thankfully though no tears escaped this time.

"Okay, ditching me is one thing, but leaving me with those group of girls is plain cruel!" I looked up to see Zach standing above me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not even bothering to stand up. I hadn't even noticed that he was following me.

"Well what does it look like?" He asked smirking.

"Listen, if you're here to try and make me feel better or feel sorry about it forget it, I don't need your sympathy," My voice came out bitchier than what I wanted, but I didn't need another sympathy vote, not when I was so close to finding someone I liked, like really liked.

Instead of walking off or defending himself he sat down next to me. "Why do you let them treat you like that?" he asked.

His question caught me off guard. "I don't let them, but honestly it's not like I can do much unless I want even more crap. It's called picking your fights wisely." I said looking him in the eye.

He was quiet for a minute "And you have to live with her?"

I laughed at that "Oh, she also has a brother, and might I mention that he is bigger and stronger,"

"And how long have you lived with them?" He asked.

"Since I was ten," I said wearily.

"You realize that you just made Blackthorne look like Heaven," Zach told me nudging me with his shoulder.

"Want to trade places, that way you could experience Hell?"

"Nah, I'll let you do it for me," He said.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked. It was my turn for questioning.

"That's a tough question, you or Amber, hmm," He replied sarcastically.

"Normally it is her," And that was true.

"How? You're so much better than her," I looked up at Zach. That was the first time anyone (not including Jenna or Ashley) had ever said that to me. And the fact that it was coming from a super hot guy made everything ten times better.

"You are truly mental. Are you programmed differently then every other guy at our school?"

"See you go to a school where the guys are assholes with no life," I laughed at that.

"Touché," I said smiling a little.

"And besides I like different," He said staring at me so intensely that I looked away "It's getting dark, we should probably get going,"

He helped me up and I followed him through the woods, "How do you know your way around so well?" I asked because I am pretty sure he couldn't have memorized the way back by following me.

"I've been back here before," We weren't even out of the woods before it was pitch black, but walking with Zach had a way of making you feel safer.

When we got to town he stopped and said "Do you want me to walk you back to your house,"

"No, its fine," I said.

"I get it," He replied shaking his head. Quickly I realized he misread me big time.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Amber was nothing. There is still Andrew, there mom and dad, they are nasty and would tear you apart. Plus if you ever want to me see again I would suggest not coming within a hundred yards of that place,"

Feeling flustered at my last sentence I quickly turned away, but not before Zach caught my arm.

"Since I do want to see you again, how about a date on Friday. We could go to the movies or dinner," I was praying that he couldn't see my blush.

"Sure," This would be my first real date. I watched him smirk.

"Great, then I'll see you around," He said, and with that he disappeared into the crowd. Walking up the porch steps I felt like I could fly, but opening the door I felt all the life drain out of me.

**Zach's POV**

I couldn't believe I fricken asked her out. I had only known her for two days, but she already had me wrapped around her finger.

Following her back to her house I replayed the day in my head. Seeing her lying up against that tree was hard. But watching Amber tells her she was worth more dead than alive was more than enough. I couldn't stand watching that. Cammie's face was so twisted that it was enough to break anyone's heart.

I watched as she walked into the living room of her house (I was peeping through a window). Her whole family or what I assumed was her family was all sitting there, and very pleased Amber was standing next to what looked like the father, and she was grinning evilly.

"Cameron, what is this I hear about you and a certain Blackthorne thug," Cammie seemed to shrink back in his presence "Well is it true?" He thundered.

"Yes," She said standing up straighter.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted slamming his fist down on a glass coffee table causing it to crack "Don't you care about this family's reputation, what about Andrew and Amber, or the things people would say?" He was ranting now.

"Why would anyone care who I hung out with, and I don't see how this involves Amber and Andrew," Cammie cried out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T INVOLVE ME?" I'm assuming Andrew screeched "THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WILL SAY?"

"Cammie, we forbid you to see him," The mother said standing up smoothly. The words rolled off her tongue so silkily. I watched Cammie shake her head then run up the stairs. I wanted so badly to chase after her. I wonder if it was possible to be in love with someone after only knowing them for two days.

But what I hated the most was wondering if Cammie would actually follow the orders.

**Cammie's POV**

I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. No way was I going to listen to them. I don't care if it met sneaking out to see Zach. I wouldn't let them stop me. Even though I had only known him for two days I liked him. Compared to Josh he was no one, when I was with him he made me forget about my life, and I liked that.

"They won't stop me, I promise," I whispered to no one in particular.

And that was true. It two years I would be eighteen, then I would be off on my own to do whatever I wanted to do. In my case it was to leave Virginia and go to New York and be a writer. I couldn't wait for Friday, and no one was going to be able to stop me.

The next day at school I told Jenna and Ashley everything. They were pretty excited, except I think they were more excited about the fact of dressing me up and picking out my outfit. One thing was for sure, it was going to be an interesting night.

**Zach's POV**

This week Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I spent the whole week coming up with a plan on how to sneak out of Blackthorne. Security was pretty tight, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Jonas had already hacked into the security system, and Grant and Nick were going to cover for me. Well mainly Nick.

So this week I was in a pretty goode mood. I was counting down till the exact seconds till I would see Cammie again. Sadly though, classes stayed the same so I was still up doing night drills, and practicing how to create a weapon that could destroy the whole world for extra credit.

Finally Friday came and I started internally freaking out. Sure on the outside I was my cool calm self, but on the inside I was nervous. This was my first date, and on top of that it was with a completely normal girl who was unaware of the fact that I could probably kill her with her movie ticket.

That evening I made sure I was at the movies earlier than she was. I was leaning against the wall when I felt someone in my presence. Looking up I saw Gallagher Girl, and may I say that she looked hot! She was in a jean skirt that was short enough to drive my teenage hormones into action, a purple plaid shirt, and a pair of brown rainbows. Her hair was down, and completely straight.

"Well you don't look hideous," I told her, wow real smooth Zach.

"Ditto," She said tilting her head to the side "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Up to you," I said smirking slightly as we started walking in together.

"So you want to see that new chick flick with Ashton Kutcher?" She said smiling sweetly.

"Or how about that horror film with that bald guy?" I asked praying she wouldn't choose Ashton Kutcher.

"Fine, we can do the bald guy," She said pretending to be annoyed, but in reality she was smiling "Besides, I would hate for you to feel pressured into competing with Ashton Kutcher,"

"I already beat him," I replied cockily pulling out my wallet the same time she did, "And I am buying the tickets, I'm the one who asked you out anyways,"

I liked the feeling of walking into the movie theater that night with her by my side, and the envious looks guys flashed at me. She seemed obliviously to it all, but didn't complain or flinch away when I put a hand on her back to guide her through the crowd.

The whole movie went smoothly, but unfortunately she didn't get scared and jump into her arms. When I mentioned that to her she just smiled that dazzling smile, patted my cheek, and said maybe next time.

"So you want there to be a next time?" I asked.

I watched her blush, and stutter, "That's not what I meant,"

"Of course it wasn't," I said not hiding the sarcasm.

Slowly I started pulling her closer to me, and I thought do I really want to kiss her, I've known her for a week, one week. But soon I pushed the voice of logic and reason out of my head, and then my lips were only inches from her.

"Cammie?"

Cammie jerked away from me, and I immediately hated that voice. It was deep, and from the looks of it Cammie knew him, and either had feelings or still did have feelings for this guy.

"Josh?" She said looking confused.

Yup, I definitely did not like him, not one bit.

"What are you doing here?" He asked nosily.

"I went to see a movie," She said in a duh voice. Couldn't admit you were on a date with me, now that hurts Gallagher Girl, I thought silently to myself.

"And who is your friend?"

"I'm Zach," I said stepping forward, this reminded me of our encounter with Amber last week.

"I've never seen you around before," He said cocking his head to one side. This guy was a royal asshole.

"He goes to a different school," Cammie added.

"What school?" Gosh, this guy was interrogating the crap out of us. It was so tempting to punch him in the face, and tell him to leave us alone.

"Blackthorne," I added, smirking to. I watched Cammie look up at me and roll her eyes when she noticed my smirk. But I saw the faint smile that crossed her lips, and that made me feel ten times better.

This guy did a double look at me, and I didn't miss the disgust that passed his face "Does Amber know about this?" This Jimmy kid said to Cammie.

I didn't miss the exasperation in her eyes or the tone of her voice as she said exasperatedly, "Yes, and besides I don't run my decisions pass her,"

"I was just wondering, anyways, I will see you around Cammie,"

"See ya," She said watching him walk away.

Cammie's POV

The one time Josh ever has the nerve to talk to me or even notice me is when I am on my first date with the one guy who made me totally forget about him, and then he has the nerve to ask if Amber knows. What the hell is his problem?

And Zach was amazing, he was totally not my "type" of guy. Sure he was hot, but he had that bad-ass vibe, that I usually didn't go for. He was cocky, and full of himself while being modest at the same time. In other words he wouldn't spend a lot of time talking about him. Another thing was that he was so easy to talk to, and he did more than just stand up to Amber, but then he continued to follow me and find me, and talk to me. That was something that had never happened to me before.

Once we left the movie theater I watched Zack look behind his shoulder, and I prayed that Josh hadn't screwed everything up.

"He's this guy who went to my school,"

"Friends or something?" He asked casually.

"No, not really, he's more of Amber's hookup partner and date when she needs one," And it was true. For the longest time I wanted him to do more than just ask me questions in biology, but tonight I wanted him to go away. What I felt for Josh couldn't compare to how I felt for Zach, and I had only known Zach for a week.

"So you liked or like this guy?" I looked up at him trying to see where he was going with this conversation.

"No, so don't worry, he's all yours," I said sweetly, putting on my famous smile.

"Nah, I'm goode, and besides, I think that's the guys who caught us planting the Christmas tree in there football field,"

"Probably, he's captain of the football team,"

"What a stud," Zach said sarcastically.

"Why, Zachary Goode isn't jealous, is he?" I said faking shock. He gave me a look that made me smile even bigger, "Wow, I never thought that day would come?"

"Don't get to excited Gallagher Girl, I know I could take him any day," He had a smug smirk on his face.

"Whatever, so what do you want now?" I asked. We were just walking down the streets, not holding hands, but my shoulder was right next to his.

"How about we go to the café?" I knew where he meant, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," he smiled back (a genuine smile), and with that we were heading back to the place where we first met.

Opening the door a gust of cold air greeted us, and I forgot about how cold it could get in here. Zach noticed, and I watched him shrug off his jacket.

"What a gentleman," I cooed.

"Tell anyone and I will deny it," He said smirking as he held it out.

"You're not half bad," I said looking up at him. Right then and there the only thing I could think of was him, cliché, but I couldn't help it.

"I know," he said cockily. We walked over to the same place we sat last time. It was a corner right next to the windows, and we got a perfect view of downtown Roseville.

"You are so cocky," I told him shaking my head in amusement.

"Yeah, but you know you love it," I just rolled my eyes, as he bumped into me.

We laughed and talked for what felt like minutes, but in reality was three hours. Looking up I realized it was eleven thirty. I knew my familywouldn't notice, but for some reason I felt like I had to be getting home.

"Curfew already?" Zach teased.

"Well what about you Blackthorne Boy, don't you have to back to your little cell?"

"As long as I'm back before Monday," he said shaking his head, but getting up along with me.

"Here's your jacket," I said shrugging it off, even though I really didn't want to give it back.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl," He said "I had fun,"

"Me to," I said, and with that I leaned up on my tip toes to give him a simple kiss on the cheek. But he turned his head, so I accidently kissed his lips.

I immediately felt the blush rush to my cheek, and I went to pull back but his strong arms kept me there. So maybe I had never been on any dates before, but I am pretty sure this one was special.

The kiss went from a few seconds to a few minutes. Zach pulled away, and I felt the blush return.

"I'll see you around Blackthorne Boy?" And with that I watched him disappear down the street. I reached my hand up to touch my lips, praying this wasn't a dream.

**Yes pepper dew is real, I was with my friend's at the beach and her aunt who is slightly crazy come up to her and goes text me pepper dew because I need to pick it up, and we were all like what the hec? **

**Anyways you know the drills, the more reviews the quicker I update. Just to know that I have all these tests and finals and SOLs coming up so it might take a little longer, but know that your reviews motivate me.**

**I want to try for at least 35! Thanks for the awesome reviews last time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! I tried to update ASAP but I had SOLs and Finals. Anyways hear you go. Tell me what you think and tell me who's POV is your favorite**

**Second thing, becca714 reviewed and subscribed and I was on cloud nine! She is one out of three of my favorite authors on fanfic so I was like SCORE! Also to everyone else I love you guys !**

Chapter 3

**Zach's POV**

I knew the next week would be one of the most distracting days of my life. And this time it wasn't because of my insane friends, Dr. Steve, or someone trying to blow up.

Nope it was because of one girl. Totally and completely normal, 100% against my life rules, seriously. An assassin isn't suppose to date, or even like a girl, god forbids a normal one. But I Zach Goode didn't follow rules, and apparently Cammie Morgan didn't either.

It was eight in the morning and I had already been running for the past three and a half hours. You might ask why, well there are two reasons for that A) I couldn't get Cammie out of my head B)I had night drills till three so I was already up.

Lucky for me had always been at the top of my class so my grades weren't affected to bad, but I was distracted. It was so bad that Dr. Steve called me in to talk to me asking me if I was straight because apparently I had been gazing off with a weird look on my face. I HAD A GIRLFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

But he didn't know that. As a matter of fact, the only other people in the world who knew about it were Grant, Jonas, and Nick. No one could know or else I wouldn't ever be allowed to see Cammie again, and would have to go through all this interrogation and other crap.

Thinking about Cammie I thought about when I first saw her. Being an assassin had its advantages, you could tell when your girlfriend (she did kiss me, and go on a date with me) was lying and get to know her better than anyone else or than she knew herself.

When I first saw her she wasn't all dress up, if anything she was dress down. She looked sexy and she was wearing freaking sweatpants and a tank top! Her eyes were more guarded than normal people, and bright red from crying. Unlike most people in Roseville she didn't shoot me down, instead she almost welcomed me.

Then there was her family. Amber was a!#$ %^&*? along with what seemed like the rest of the feeling. And then that reminded me, I hadn't followed up on Cammie, there was still a lot more hacking and figuring out to about her. With that thought I sprinted the rest of my last three miles in ten minutes and went to go wake up Jonas.

Running into the school I ran right into Joe Solomon. Joe Solomon was our CoveOps, and the best damn spy is this whole world.

"In a rush Zach?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh no, just was going to see if Grant, Jonas, and Nick were up," I said calming my breath, and controlling all my actions as best as I could.

Something about Joe Solomon made me uneasy. Let's just say we aren't exactly on friendly terms.

"Then I'd hate to keep you waiting," He said, and with that I was back to sprinting through the school.

Running back to my room I saw that the guys were still asleep, so me being the great friend that they loved grabbed a bottle walked over to Grant and poured it all over his face.

"!" He screamed. That was enough to wake Jonas and Nick up.

"Great you guys are up," I said smirking and sitting down.

"What the hell was that for?" Nick yelled.

"Hey you're not the one who got a bottle of water poured on their head!" Grant shouted back.

"Uhh, Grant," Jonas said nervously "That wasn't water,"

Grant's eyes went wide and he ran to the bathroom while Nick fell on the floor laughing.

"What do you need Zach?" Jonas asked sighing.

"I need to figure out more stuff about Cammie. I know absolutely nothing!" I sighed throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Ahh, so what do you need?" Jonas asked.

"You know what I need, you would have to be Grant not to realize," I muttered.

"Oh we know what you need," Nick said grinning "But we actually need you to ask for it,"

"Fine," I said "Would you two, being the wonderful friends that you are help me, Zachary Goode, find information about Cameron Morgan?"

"Ahh, was that hard?" Jonas said smirking like an idiot as he opened his lap top.

"Yes," I exclaimed getting up and sitting next to him.

Since it was Saturday we had all day to hack and figure out what we needed to in order to know Cammie better than she knew herself. Some may call it stalking; I call it getting to know someone with some extensive research throw in here and there.

First thing we did was hack into her school. She had a clean record, never got into any trouble. Her grades were decent, all A's except for science. In that class she had a C. Teacher's described her as studious and hard working, and quiet.

The science teacher on the other hand didn't say the same as the rest. Apparently Cammie lacked motivation and didn't seem to be prepared.

Cammie played soccer, but that was about it school wise. Health wise she was fine besides the car crash that had killed her family. Apparently she had plenty of living relatives just none of them wanted her. That part made me mad, who wouldn't want her.

The part that surprised me about Cammie was that this wasn't her first foster home. She had been in nine different foster homes the first year after her parents died. The government had to threaten her and put restraining orders on her multiple times (three of which she ignored). That made me smile, who would have guessed Cammie could be a bad ass.

"Isn't this like stalking?" Grant asked walking out of the bathroom after showering whatever crap I had put in his hair.

"No," Nick said "We're just making sure Cammie isn't some psycho out to kill us,"

That thought made me laugh. I didn't exactly see Cammie as the killing type; I don't even think she could kill a fly if she tried.

"Here's her email and Face Book Zach, you can read through that. But I promised Al I would help him train for his Rifle in More Than One Way Class," Jonas said handing me the lap top, and getting up "When I get back we can keep on looking up stuff, I can also tap into her phone,"

"Sweet!" Although personally that sounded a little bit invasive, but I was an assassin, I had done worse.

Reading through her emails or previous emails I noticed she really only email two girls named Ashley and Jenna. Although she got a lot of hate mail from Amber (shocker right) and these other girls who I had no idea who they were. I read the first couple emails before I stopped.

_Wow Cammie, I thought you looked like shit yesterday and couldn't get any uglier, but man do you keep proving me on. You are a good for nothing lesbian _**(Were these people unaware of the fact that she was dating the amazing Zach Goode?) **_who is taking up space in our school. Do us all a favor and leave. Did Amber not make that clear? Face it; we all hate you, especially Josh._

_Cammie! So last night did you hear about Josh and Amber's hook up? IT was so steamy, you could hear them from outside (but I think it's because they left the windows open). Anyways they are so happy together; you should see them (or hear them). Apparently he is going to tell her he loves her. I have a question, what does it feel like to have everybody hate you and never be loved? And are you use to being the sluttiest wanna be ever? Xoxo~ Lizzy_

_Cammie~ this is Amber. Anyways, today is your parents anniversary of their death, just thought I would remind you, you seem to have forgotten today. I was wondering how you live with yourself knowing that it's your fault your parents died. You never seem to actually care, and in my opinion that is pretty bitchy. It's like you think the world revolves around you, when in reality everyone hates you. Oh, and I was talking with Josh the other day, he to thinks you are really weird and a freak. He agrees that there wouldn't be a difference if you were dead or alive. With love, Amber_

My first thought was what the hell; Cammie didn't seem like any of this. My second thought was what was up with this Josh guy because I did not like him, not one bit. Cammie couldn't have actually liked that loser could she? That guy was a total wimp. I would know because Jonas gave him a black eye last year, and I knocked one of his buddies unconscious (they were the ones that started that fight).

Scrolling through her FaceBook it had its fair share of hate comments, but it also had quite a few compliments from the girls on her soccer team. Apparently Cammie was quite the mid fielder. I also did some investigating on the guys at her school. Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I had some beating up to do. Sure I get that Cammie has a hot body, but you can't say that then call her weird.

Her friend Jenna though sent one of those guys an email or whatever saying Cammie wasn't weird or quiet or hard to get to know, she just didn't like them therefore she wasn't going to put any effort into befriending them. That was reassuring, but everything else not so much.

Later that night when Grant, Jonas, and Nick came back in the room we devised a plan. Tomorrow we were going to break into Cammie's room, bug it, and possibly do the cameras, and tap her phone. That way we could monitor her for….safety purposes.

**Cammie's POV**

I spent all Saturday with Jenna and Ashley and then stayed up all night when we had the "sleep"over. Basically they spent the whole night interrogating me, it was quite entertaining. It went like this-

"So Cameron Ann Morgan," Ashley said leaning forward "What exactly is this man's name,"

"FORGET THAT PART SKIP TO WELL EVERYTHING ELSE!" Jenna shrieked.

"So we met at that old Café that I always go to," I started, but was interrupted by Ashley.

"Did he come up to you or did you like spill your coffee on him and then glanced up and fell in love?" She inquired wiggling her eyebrows.

"He actually ran into me," I said smiling slightly at the memory "And then we just started talking and joking around,"

"What did you say?" Jenna asked getting all excited as she reached for the popcorn.

"Well first it started off by him saying sorry then we started talking about Gallagher and Blackthorne, and then it progressed to the dance. I might have mentioned some parts about my family too,"

"WAIT YOU MENTIONED YOUR FAMILY LIKE YOUR REAL MOM AND DAD!" Ashley yelled.

"Uhh, yeah?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

"Holy shit, when is the wedding?" Jenna asked.

"Funny," I said throwing a pillow at them.

"And what else did you say?" Jenna egged on.

"Well he was like talking about Blackthorne and I was like well what did you do that was so bad, and he was like I can't say and I was like I'll tell you if you tell me and then he was like you first, and I was like nope I asked that's the rules, and he was all I don't play by the rules, but I was like I don't give a damn then he told me his story and then when he asked for mine I was like got to go, and then I turned around and was like oh, and I don't play by the rules either,"

My face was red by the end of this and I was a little out of breath.

"Our little girl has grown up!" Jenna sighed.

"How did he ask you out?" Ashley asked.

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS ALL OF THIS!" No way was I repeating myself. Honestly I think they were doing this just to see how red I could turn.

"Fine, fine," Jenna said, then the most sinister smile spread across her face "But you know we do have to meet him,"

Now they were both grinning and I started internally freaking out (and maybe a little externally to).

"NO!NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled jumping up and down like a three year old throwing a tantrum.

"Oh you bet your life we will," Ashley smirked.

"But I actually met him, and he has already met Josh and Amber, if he meets you guys all faith in me will be lost and thrown out the window,"

But did they take me seriously, of course not. They just laughed at me and turned off the lights to go to bed.

**Zach's POV**

That morning (around four thirty) we all broke into Cammie's bedroom. She was fast asleep with her friends (I recognized them from pictures), and she looked like an angel. Her cheeks were a little red, and her pajamas weren't exactly helping me.

"Damn she's hot!" Nick whispered to me,

"Yeah, and she's mine," I growled.

"I know dude, sheesh," He muttered shaking his head.

We planted bugs on her desk, in her book shelves and on her beds and in her dressers. I didn't do the camera because I thought that might be a little creepy. While Grant, Nick, and I were doing the bugs Jonas was tapping into her phone.

I was lifting up her mattress to hide a bug in her bed when I came across the journal that she wrote in. I pulled it out and flipped to a random page. I instantly got red in the face. The entry was about Josh, so was the one after that and the one after that. I was relieved to hear that the next one wasn't about him until I started to read it.

_Andrew did it again today, except this time it hurt worse than before. I keep on telling myself it's just this one time, that if I just let him he won't do it again, but it hurt like hell. This time he actually broke my arm, making me out of the season. My ribs are still bruised. I promised I wouldn't tell on him, but he says that it was just to seal it, to make sure I didn't, and that if I did, what would be coming is much worse -Cammie Morgan_

I continued flipping through the book, as I got to the last through pages I began to smile, they were all about me. Every single one of them except for a few. My favorite one was the night we first met.

"Hey Jonas, can you scan this for me?" I asked.

"Sure," He said without questioning me. After a little while longer we were through with our work. Grant, Jonas, and Nick were leaving. I told them I would join them later, there was some stuff I wanted to do.

I was looking around her room for any clues when I heard Cammie speak. I froze thinking I woke her, until I heard what she was saying.

"No, no, please no. I'm sorry don't leave me!"

I walked over to her, and knelt down by her side, "Shh, its okay," I wasn't goode at soothing people, so this would be interesting.

"It's just a dream Gallagher Girl, it's alright," Her breathing calmed, and soon she was back to normal, but she never woke up.

Her hand was now grasping me, and I lay down next to her. Her head was buried in my chest, and I held her protecting her from the world or at the moment her bad dream. It was impossible to believe that anyone would want to hurt her, and it made me angry. The guy in me wanted to beat these people to death. The other part of me wanted to stay with her. The other part won.

I stayed like that with her for a while thinking how awkward it would be if she or one of her friends were to wake up. Around six I got up to leave, untangling myself from her. I kissed her forehead softly before leaving without a trace. The lack of sleep would be worth it.

**Cammie's POV**

The next morning when I woke up I felt all tingly which was weird. Ashley and Jenna had to leave around nine, and since it was just me I decided to go to town.

I was walking along one of my favorite paths when I got a text.

_Hey Gallagher Girl, you want to meet at the Café for breakfast? Z_

_Zach? How did you get my number?_

_I have my ways, so should I take that a yes?_

_Sure, and this conversation isn't over_

_Whatever you say Gallagher Girl_

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but truth be told I liked it, I liked it a lot. Not that I would ever admit that to Zach.

When I got to the Café Zach was already there leaning up against the side smirk plastered into face, and hair falling into his eyes. What did I see in him again?

"Long time no see Gallagher Girl," He said when I approached him.

"Couldn't wait to see me could you?" I asked cocking my head to one side and stealing his smirk.

"You said yes, correct me if I am wrong," He replied. Damn, he's goode.

"Actually I said sure, but I'll let it slide," I replied flashing my cutest smile. It seemed to work on him pretty well because he stared at me for a few minutes. It was either that or I had something in my teeth. I really hope it was the first reason.

"Are we going to go in or are you just going to stare at me?" Zach said ruining the moment.

"Last time I checked you were staring at me first," I pointed out.

"You returned it," I felt myself blush at that comment.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes at that because I had no comeback to that.

"And once again I have left you speechless in my presence," Zach said his smirk growing with his ego.

"I am not speechless," I told him crossing my arms.

"Of course not," But you couldn't miss the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm not!" I said.

"No need to get defensive Gallagher Girl," He said. We broke off the conversation to order breakfast, and then sat down where we had the last two times we came here.

"So why do you come here? No one's ever here," Zach said leaning back in his chair looking like someone right out of a magazine.

"Because no one is ever here," And that was the truth, every other place was polluted with people who hated me.

He eyed me for a few more minutes making me fidget a little. "What, the people at Gallagher not like you or something?"

I rolled my eyes, but in reality he wasn't to close from the truth, "You're the one that's always hanging out with me or in town, do the guys at Blackthorne not like you or something?" I fired back.

"Touché Gallagher girl," He said smirking and leaning forward "Although that Jimmy guy seemed to like you," He leaned back.

It took me a few minutes to process what he meant, Josh. My insides twisted at the thought of him. Except this time it wasn't the lovey kind.

"You mean Josh?" I asked sipping my coffee "He's Amber's toy,"

"So what, are you jealous?" Zach asked causing me to choke on my coffee.

"Are you serious? You couldn't pay me to spend time with Amber; the fact that he does it voluntarily amazes me,"

He gave me an amused expression "So you don't like him,"

"Nope," I said popping the P.

"Ahh, but you did,"

"NO!" I cried out, okay so maybe I was lying but whatever.

"Liar," He retorted.

"Jealous," I said right back.

"I know he has nothing on me Gallagher Girl because I have something that he doesn't," He leaned in now so our faces were only inches apart, and my heart was hammering. I thought I was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh, and what is that?" I asked expecting a cocky reply.

"You," He whispered as he leaned into kiss me. I felt my hand rest on his cheek, and his hand tangle in my hair.

When he pulled away he grinned like a little kid, "I knew you liked me,"

"You're the one who kissed me," I said pulling away slightly breathless.

"Yeah, but you were the one who kissed me first on Friday," He replied smirking.

I felt my face turn bright red. "You were the one that turned your head,"

"You know we could play the blame game or we could go do something?" Zach said smirking wickedly.

**What did u think? Want between 25—40 review. Next chapter will be better, but I still kind of liked this chapter. What did you think of Zach and Cammie's friends? Do you like Zach's POV at Blackthorne or Cammie's better? **

**Remember to take my poll on Cammie Lied on my profile**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fact that I posted this article is a miracle. I just lost someone very close to me, so I haven't been inspired to write. **

**School is ending so I probably won't be updating as much because I am going to be with my family who needs me right now.**

Chapter 4

**Cammie's POV**

Sunday had been amazing. Zach and I went to the Gallagher Fields and climbed up to the top of the bleachers. We mostly talked, and I wished I could just stay with him.

Part of this was absolutely crazy and completely reckless. I knew him a little more than a week and I had already kissed (more than once), agreed to meet up with him, and went against all of my morals. Normally I wasn't like this, I always put common sense first. And what I was doing with Zach was reckless. He went to a school for troubled boys. He could easily hurt me. He was trouble, but there was something more. There was something more to him.

Sunday ended too soon, but I didn't say anything. I was pretty sure we were a couple, or at least boyfriend and girlfriend, but you never know these days.

**Zach's POV**

After I walked Cammie home (she let me this time), I went back to Blackthorne to just work out and work off my extra energy. Grant joined me in the gym. Out of everyone at Blackthorne Grant I was the closest. He knew a lot more about me then the rest.

"So any relationship trouble yet?" Grant inquired punching the crap out of a bag.

"Dude, it's been like one week. We might not even last," I said to him, praying I was wrong.

"We both know that's bullshit," He said.

"I don't know that much about her Grant, she could be trouble," I said thinking of what harm she could do. She was practically defenseless.

"Oh yeah, she's trouble. You know the best way to figure out what a girl is like is to meet her posse,"

"Posse? Really Grant," God he was an idiot.

"Yeah, all you have to do is meet the girls; sneak out tomorrow, it's easy. This can help you figure out who she hangs out with, and what she does after school,"

I take back everything I just thought about Grant "Dude you're a fucking genius!"

"Don't say that, I don't want to have to live up to that reputation," I just smirked.

"I'll keep quiet for now," I replied running upstairs, but not before I ran right into Joe Solomon "Sorry," I shouted over my shoulder, I was too busy to care.

The next afternoon couldn't come fast enough. I wasn't focusing in most of my classes, except for CoveOps. I think I was annoying Jonas to no end, but I could care less. Finally it was two!

It took me about a half hour to break out of Blackthorne and get to Gallagher. I was leaning against a brick wall when I heard the bell ring. I placed a smirk on my face, and kept my head down.

I felt calm but nervous at the same time. Groups of people were walking by me, but none of them noticed me, and none of them were Gallagher Girl. Where the hell was she? It had been thirteen minutes and nine and a half seconds.

_Maybe she didn't show up, or she's sick, or something went wrong, or she died_. Major metal spazz out there, calm down Zach. Great now I am talking to myself. Before I could go any more insane I heard the one voice I had been waiting for.

"Jenna that's nasty!"

Looking up I saw Gallagher girl in dark skinny jeans, and a blue and white off the shoulder sweater with grey boots. Next to her were to blondies. One of them was in a neon pink dress, she was Jenna, and the other one was in jeans and a t-shirt that said "You know you wanna be me"

"Hey Cams, look at that hottie, does he have anything on your Blackthorne Boy?" Her blonde friend who wasn't Jenny said. I felt myself smirk, they had no idea I could hear this. If only Jimmy was here to hear this.

Cammie rolled her eyes, but still looked up. When her eyes locked with mine her mouth dropped, and my smirk grew even bigger than I thought was possible.

"Zach?"

"Gallagher Girl, it's nice to know you still remember me," I said pushing myself off the wall and walking towards her with confidence in my stride.

"Your last names Porter right, or is it Graves?"

"Wait," Said the blonde one who I didn't know "You go to Blackthorne don't you?"

"Yup," I said looking at Cammie who elbowed her friend in the side. She didn't seem to like where this was going making me enjoy it even more.

"I feel like I know you already, I am Ashley, Cammie's best friend," She said sticking out her hand. "You know Cammie ta-''

"Okay Ashley, that's more than enough," Cammie's cheeks were flushed causing me to smirk.

"As Ashley was saying Cammie's mentioned you before. A lot. So that means we have to give you the speech that we never thought we'd have to give,"

Cammie looked mortified, but I was just sitting back enjoying this conversation. She was glaring at both girls.

"We have to go, so it looks like you can catch up…never," Cammie exclaimed, but her friends just waved her off.

"As Jenna was saying, we have to give you the speech. If you so much as hurt Cammie, cause her any sort of pain, do anything to her, steal her vir-''

"ASHLEY!" Cammie yelled "Good lord, excuse my friends they are a little….they were the only people left in the school when I came here," She said causing me to smirk.

"AS I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we have very little tolerance for anyone hurting Cammie. Therefore if you do one thing wrong I will have someone castrate you because honestly it would just be nasty if I had to do it, also please refrain from PDA, and if we think you are being inappropriate we will let you know. Also, Jenna and I do enjoy causing pain and inflicting cruel jokes upon others making you a very easy target. And, just and FYI we know people.'

"So now that that is done, what would you like to know about Cammie? We know lots of things that are rather embarrassing and would have no problem telling you,"

"Don't you have something better to do?" Cammie asked the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Actually I am really enjoying this conversation, and I do have a few questions about Cammie," I replied. I was so taking advantage of this situation. And honestly, what guy wouldn't. This was free info about your girlfriend; you've got to take that.

"Oh no you don't!" Cammie said.

"Don't be rude Cammie, now what would you like to know?" Jenna asked. If you want we can go sit down over by the bleachers,"

"I am leaving," Cammie cried out running away, but I quickly snaked my arm around my waist drawing her closer to me. I had been waiting all day to do this.

"Oh no you aren't!" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver, it was nice to know I affected her, very ego-boosting.

"Hey! Don't you guys have something against this?" She exclaimed to her friends.

"Nah, it's cool," Ashley said walking towards the bleachers.

"Let's go Gallagher Girl, besides I don't think you want to fight me," We all knew I would win.

"Actually I do," She replied putting her hands on her hips, facing me, and challenging me.

Bad move Gallagher Girl.

"Alright," I said stepping towards her. With one swift movement I had her pinned underneath me.

"Holy"

"Shit"

Ashley and Jenna said simultaneously. I expected Cammie to at least give up or admit defeat, but it turns out she is a little more stubborn then what she lets on. She struggled underneath me for a few seconds before I leaned down and whispered in her ear "All you have to do is stop struggling and I could let you up," I told her.

"NEVER" She said, her voice coming out raspy.

"You sure," I asked kissing her lightly on the neck, then the jaw line.

"Cheater," She whispered, I felt her still beneath me, and smirked. Point one for Zach.

Leaning down I kissed her on the lips as I helped her. I felt her respond immediately. It was nice to know who wore the pants in the relationship. As I was starting to get a little more into it I felt someone grab me by the back of the neck.

"Okay! Hands and lips off big boy," Ashley said pulling me off of Cammie.

Once we were all sitting on the bleachers the interrogation began.

"Alright," I said clearing my voice, eyes never leaving Cammie. "Who was Cammie's first crush?"

She just glared at me, I smirked in return. "Josh Abrams, school hottie, jock, and just all around Prince Charming," Ashley said, I could tell she was gauging my reaction so I kept the smirk up while on the inside I was thinking of things I could do to him.

I was a guy, we got jealous, what can I say.

"Her first kiss?" I inquired.

"You and judging from the display today and our other information it hasn't been your first," Cammie looked away, but I saw the laugh she was trying to hold back.

"What has she said about me?" her head snapped back to me instantly and she stuck out her tongue.

"That's a long one," Ashley said "I could go on for hours,"

"What?" Cammie cried out accusingly "That is bull!"

"Are you sure about that Gallagher Girl?" I asked nudging her with my foot.

"Yes,"

"You know I think your defensiveness is contradicting you," I told her.

"I hate you all so much," she said shaking her head.

"No you don't!" Jenna cried out slinging an arm around Cammie "Anyways to answer your question, yes Cammie has talked about you. She had described your eyes, your smirk, how you call her Gallagher Girl, which by the way is so cute!"

"Also she said we weren't allowed to meet you," Ashley put in smirking an evil smirk which had nothing on mine. I raised an eyebrow at Cammie, but she ignored me. "She has also described every date you have, but we usually zone out. By the way you have nothing on Josh," Ashley added.

That was nice to hear even though I already knew that, well…yeah, let's go with I already knew that.

"Why didn't she want me to meet you guys?" I think I already knew the answer to that though.

"Because she thought we would embarrass her and stuff!" Jenna said sounding shocked.

"Gee, I wonder where I got that idea," Cammie said sarcastically.

"Do guys check Cammie out?" I asked leaning back on my elbows.

"Hell yeah!" Jenna yelled at the same time Cammie said "No!"

"I am going to go with the hell yeah," I said looking Cammie over, she just rolled her eyes. That would be changing soon, real soon. No one checks out my Gallagher Girl.

"Who has Cammie dated?" That was pretty basic.

"No one, ever!" Ashley said glaring at me making her point very clear. If I messed with Cammie I would be castrated or something like that.

After a little while Jenna and Ashley had to leave.

"Have fun," Ashley cried out.

"Be safe," Jenna screamed.

I chuckled, but Cammie's look on her face was anything but amusement. It was murderous. She stood up, and grabbed her bag. I followed her preparing for whatever was coming my way.

"I swear to go-'' but I cut her off before she could finish. I crushed my lips to hers, and my hand went under her neck pressing her closer against me. My other hand pulled her closer to me, wrapping around her waist tightening my grip. I allowed myself to close my eyes, and breathe in her scent.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around me, and her pulse was racing. I pulled her back so I could look in her in the eyes, "Remember, these lips will always belong to me. They're not for anyone else,"

She brought my head down to her smiling against my lips. Her hands were running through my hair, and I had her pushed up against the fence. I felt her hands leave my hair and run up my sides causing me to shiver.

"Not that we aren't enjoying this little display, but shouldn't you go back to your jail cell? Or did they run out of cells?" I looked up to come face to face with Connor Andrews, world's biggest asshole next to Jimmy. Second thought Jimmy's a bitch.

"Ignore him," Cammie whispered.

"Cammie," He said, I hated the way he said her name "You could do so much better,"

I felt Cammie's hand on my shoulder as she tried to calm me down "Nah, I'm goode,"

"Do you know why he's at Blackthorne Cammie? He's dangerous, he could hurt you," Connor said glaring at me. I watched Cammie roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah, he's really scary," Cammie said sarcastically "And since when did you care Connor?" Cammie said crossing her arms.

"Well for starters I don't. I just figured that you could figure out a different way to get laid instead of dealing with that asswipe, I didn't think you were that desperate. And besides he seems more like Amber's type," I saw a flash of something cross Cammie's eyes, and before I knew what I was doing my fists were flying through the air, and nailed him straight in the jaw.

"Zach!" I heard Cammie yell.

A first connected with the left side of my face, and I swung my fist around nailing him in the cheek.

"Zach," I felt Cammie pull me off of him. I watched Connor stare at me then run away. "Was that really necessary?" Anger flared inside me, but I wasn't sure who it was directed at.

I felt her hand go up to my cheek, and all my previous anger faded. I was expecting a lecture or Cammie to say something but she didn't. My face leaned into her hand, and I felt her sigh.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," But it didn't take a genius to know he was lying.

Cammie's POV

I was going to get it tomorrow, get it bad. As in I should consider moving and changing my identity. I heard a rustle in the bush when I realized we were surrounded by the football team.

Nice Zach, I thought internally. I looked up at him, but he was glaring at Connor.

"What's the matter Andrews, aren't man enough to do it one on one? Had to bring your little posse?"

Great Zach, why don't you piss them off. Wait, did he really just say posse?

"Oh, they chose to come along. See there are these things called friends, you may not be familiar with them considering the fact that you don't have any and you are hanging out with Cammie," Really, always the same thing said just repeated my different people.

"See, my friends have a life, they don't feel the need to tag along with me every day. I don't need them around to make me feel confident or know how much better I am then you," Zach was so going to be dead.

"Yeah, but what is she your girlfriend or your make out partner?" He said pointing at me.

"She's my girlfriend, and she has a name, but I wouldn't want to insult her by having you speak it,"

"Zach," I felt myself say. My voice was sharp but firm.

"Oh trust me, you'll get bored of her eventually, you won't get much," I felt my face heat up from embarrassment and anger, but I controlled my temper.

"Just because you like sluts doesn't mean every other girl has to be one,"

"A little poetic for a Blackthorne boy don't you think. Tell me, did your mommy and daddy ditch you because you were to goody-two-shoes or because you weren't good enough,"

I watched as Zach's fist went flying. It was five on one. I tried to grab hold of Zach, but it didn't do much good at all.

"Zach, please!" I cried out, not just for my sake, but for his too.

Slowly the fight came to an end; amazingly Zach only had a bloody nose, and a black eye. But I felt my frustration rise.

"What the hell Zach?" I cried "Just because they piss you off doesn't mean you have to punch in their faces!"

"I'm sorry, but unlike you I don't like to have people walk all over me. You may be used to it, but I have a backbone," He snapped "And since I have self respect and a life I don't put up with it."

Zach's POV

I watched her face harden, and then I realized what I was just said. "Cam, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," She backed away from me, "Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry, please,"

I reached out to grab her hand, to just touch her, but she recoiled. "Ca-''

But she had already grabbed her bag and was running. I followed her and grabbed her by her arm.

"Gallagher Girl," I started lifting her face up to meet mine. I noticed the tears that were running down it. But she jerked out of my grasp before I could do anything.

"Just leave me alone," She said, pulling away from me, and running. Except this time I let her go.

**Please read and review, if I get close to a 100 I will go out of my way to update or otherwise I won't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got 100 reviews which I was not expecting, therefore I was unprepared for this chapter, but I hoped you like it.**

**I took some of the advice and made Cammie fight back a little, and there is more action with Andrew in this chapter, also there will be more Andrew Cammie later on and what happens between them will be explained better.**

Chapter 5

Cammie's POV 

*ONE WEEK*

*TWO WEEK*

*THREE WEEK*

It had been three weeks since I had last seen, talk, or heard from Zach. I figured it was over, and I tried not to dwell on it, it had only been about two weeks. It probably wouldn't have lasted anyways. And it was a good thing I didn't get more attached, that would have been dangerous.

School on the other hand, it was hell. Everything I did was criminal. I had gotten slammed into so many lockers, by books had been ruined, and stuff had been written all over my things. Luckily I hadn't run into Andrew, I had been avoiding him and doing a very good job at it.

Things were getting worse and worse, and at times I was thinking about taking Amber's advice and jumping off that bridge.

I had told Jenna and Ashley what happened, and they have been spending this time trying to find Zach and do something. Sadly he didn't have a house nearby because originally we were planning on egging it.

We tried seeing if we could find his car, but sadly we came up with nothing. Normally I would be like whatever, but the fact that I was getting my ass kicked at school wasn't really helping my case.

Zach's POV

I spent the first week debating on what I should do with Cammie. I was dying to see her, but I didn't know what to say. The second week I decided to grow a pair and I was going to confront her. I tried to escape from Blackthorne seventeen times, but each time something went wrong, and then I got in trouble because word of my fight broke loose. Although nothing was said about Cammie.

Joe Solomon was also on my case, so I had to step up my game. Jonas was out of town because he was assigned as assistance on a mission. So I couldn't figure anything out about Cammie. I just hope she knew I was trying, and that I hadn't given up.

I had had it by the third week. "Grant you are helping me bust out of here!"

"Is this so you can make up for being such an ass to Cammie?" He questioned raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes! Now will you help me?" I asked.

"I am only doing this for Cammie, but I will help you under one condition…"Grant paused "I get to meet her,"

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL.!" I shouted.

"Come on dude, I practically already know her from the bugs I planted on her last week!" He cried out.

"Wait, you saw her?" I said in disbelief "How in hell did you get out of this school? WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME?"

"Questions later, answers now," He said getting up and grabbing his lap top.

I watched as the screen lit up, and he clicked on the link that said Bug on Cammie. Everything turned serious when we saw the scene in front of us play out.

"_What did I tell you Cammie?" Her brother Andrew said._

_Cammie was cornered between a bunch of lockers with three other guys surrounding her._

"_I'm not sure; normally when you talk I just hear this buzzing noise," She replied._

_I watched as one of the guys threw her against the locker. She winced, but kept a straight face "Just can't keep your hands off of me can you Austin?"_

_A fist slammed into her right arm, by a guy with a Mohawk. Andrew bent down so they were at eye level._

"_I told you not to talk to that Blackthorne boy, to FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HIM! BUT DID YOU LISTEN?"_

_Another fist slammed into her right arm, and I watched as her breath hit, _

"Grant I have to get out now!"

"I think I know how, you keep an eye on Cammie, and I will try and work some of my magic," His voice was serious, and I watched as he started doing whatever Grant does.

My eyes were drawn back to the scene when I heard Andrew's voice again_. _

"_It's a shame your little Blackthorne Boy can't save you now, even a thug is to good for you," He sneered._

_Cammie struggled to stand up, but was slammed back down by Mohawk boy. _

"_You are being bad today Cammie," Andrew said._

"_And you're being a jackass," Cammie gasped "So not much has changed in the past few years,"_

_Another fist was slammed into her ribs, "You don't talk to me that way, I am sick of telling you that," Andrew's voice was cold, and the fear that radiated off Cammie's eyes was heartbreaking. _

"I got it Zach!" Grant yelled, and with that I took off.

We ran out of the building hijacked a van, and drove into town within fifteen minutes, and was at Gallagher High in ten.

"You got this?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, I'm goode," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran into the school. The map I was looking at showed that Cammie was in the West Wing Hallway. I ran for about five minutes before I saw someone slumped against a locker.

"Cammie!" I yelled and ran over to her.

"Go away Zach," I heard the anger in her voice.

"What did they do to you?" I asked sitting her up against the locker she had been thrown against.

"Don't touch me," She growled. I flinched at her tone, but ignored her. She was breaking my heart, but I guess that's what I did to her.

Wow, cliché Zach.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help," I told her reaching for her again, but she flinched away.

"No, besides this is your entire fault anyways! If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened! Do you know what I have been going through? How much of my stuff has gotten ruined? It's kind of ironic how you made a big deal about how those people treated me then go right around and treat me like that!"

Cammie's POV

Who did he think he was? He couldn't just prance in here when I was slumped up against a locker when I had just gotten the crap beaten out of me because of him.

Andrew had found out what had happened between Zach and the guys, and he did not take it well. As in he and his buddies beat me up and put it on Youtube bad.

Zach reached for me again, and I tried to pull away, but he had me cornered. I felt him slip one hand under my back supporting me, the other one resting on my hip. He was on his knees, so he was my hight.

"Let go of me now!" I yelled.

But he ignored me, I watched as he pushed up my sleeve. "Stop it! You can't just prance in here after you've ignored me and act like you own me! If Ashley and Jenna were here you would be dead, people were right when they said you were a thug and an asshole, I was just to fucking naive to believe them,"

"Are these the same people who are slamming you into lockers?" He asked looking up at me from under his hair that had fallen into his eyes.

His very emerald green eyes. Okay, Cammie, stop looking at the eyes.

"What difference does it make to you? You're just like them, you're not any different, I thought you were, so yeah maybe that part was my fault. You know if whatever you want to do doesn't work out for you, you should be an actor" I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing my cry.

"The difference is that I care!" He said holding my face so I could look into his eyes. Asshole, he knew my weakness.

"Sure, what, am I just an easy target for you? You think that I can't do any better, that I am lucky to be with you, that I should feel honored and bow down to you. You know the guys were right about one thing, you'll never get far with me, you'll get bored, and honestly one day I will do better,"

Wow I was really blowing off steam. I almost felt bad, almost.

"I deserved that," He said, as he grabbed my left arm.

"You deserve a lot more," I snapped back, but winced as he put pressure on my elbow.

"I think you broke it," He replied never looking up.

"Oh, so now you are a doctor?"

"Listen, I know you hate me right now, and you think I am using you. But listen up Cameron Ann Morgan; I care a hell lot more about you than anyone else in this god damn world. I don't plan on using you or leaving you. And I know I won't be bored. I'm sorry about everything, trust me, I wish I could take it all back, or at least be taking the punches for you, I like you, a lot, and I can't begin to tell you how much it breaks my heart watching you get pushed around like this,"

He paused and looked me in the eye. I closed mine so I wouldn't have to see him.

"I believe the correct term is punched around," I said jerking away when I felt his hand brush my bruise.

"And I tried to see you, I swear. But Blackthorne tightened security, so breaking out of there is a lot harder than it looks. Also I am grounded,"

"Blackthorne grounds there students?" Wow that was lame.

"Yup, so that makes sneaking out to see you a lot harder, especially when I don't have free days or we aren't going to town," I tried to ignore the fact that he was sneaking out to see me! But that is a lot harder than it looks when it is coming from a hot guy, who you may or may not really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really like.

"Just stop Zach, please," I said trying to get out of his grasp "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Nope, I am going to be selfish," He replied smirking. Damn him, and his smirk, and everything about him.

And with that he picked me up bridal style and started walking out the door. "What are you doing?" I asked. I think he had truly lost it.

"I am taking you home and making sure you get there safely," He said grabbing my bag.

"I can walk," I told him.

"I am sure you can, but I don't plan on letting you for multiple reasons. Number one, you just got the crap beaten out of you, number two it annoys you, number three, this is probably the only way you will let me touch or get near to you, and since I have it so you can't get out, I plan on leaving you like this for a while,"

He thought he was so good. "I weigh a lot," I said.

"I've seen heavier," He said.

"Seen it but not carried it," I replied.

"Touché Gallagher Girl, but I don't plan on letting you get up,"

I was silent for a while, even when we got out of Gallagher, and were walking down a back street I was quiet.

"Ahh silent treatment Gallagher Girl, I like it," Zach said, I could hear the smirk in his voice, but I didn't respond.

"I have to give you credit Gallagher Girl, you are a very goode liar. But see I can tell when you're lying so no matter what you say I know you want me just as much as I want you, so therefore you won't be able to resist me,"

Holy hell, did Zach seriously just say that. I shook my head, god he had a big ego. I started chanting to myself. You hate Zach, You hate Zach, You hate Zach.

Finally we got to my house, "How do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways," He replied smirking.

Stalker, "You have to put me down, because the door is locked, and you don't know where my room is and my parents are home,"

"Liar, your parent's are not home," He replied setting me down.

My legs were still wobbly and my sides ached but I held it in. I walked over to the door, and grabbed my bag off of Zach's shoulder.

"You are not coming in," I told him, as I opened the door. But I didn't shut it quickly enough.

"Course I'm not," He said leaning against the shut door, I just glared and walked up the stairs ignoring him.

I had maybe gone up two steps before Zach had me back in his arms. "You're not funny," I said in my firmest voice.

"I'm not joking around," His voice was dead serious. "You can't hate me or ignore me forever. I won't let you, and I will do whatever you want, and I will annoy the crap out of you until you except the fact that I am not leaving,"

"Quit being nice and a kiss-up, it's annoying,"

He smirked, but didn't say anything as he continued to carry me up the steps.

"Where's your room?" I didn't answer "So you want to stay in my arms?"

"Go down the hallway, make a left keeping going down, make a right, go down, make a left then a right, then it's the last door at the very end," He raised an eyebrow at me, "Just walk," I said.

He jogged down the hallway, and followed my directions perfectly. If I didn't know better I would have said he had been here before.

When we reached my room, he walked over to my bed and laid me down. "Was that hard?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, daring me to disagree.

"Yup," I said closing my eyes and breathing in the familiarity of my room. I felt Zach lay down next to me, but I was too tired to object.

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Shut up,"

"I am sorry,"

I closed my eyes trying to block out everything. I felt Zach get up, and leave but I didn't speak. Slowly I let the tears I had been holding back fall.

Zach's POV

I left her room to look for a wrap to wrap her elbow in. I found a huge bathroom to the left and started searching around in it.

Her bedroom was at the farthest end of the house, away from everyone else. Once I found a wrap, scissors, and some medicine for her bruises I went back to her.

She hadn't moved from her earlier position, but there were tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her and felt my arms wrap around her and bring her closer to me. I did it automatically without realizing it, it was pure instinct.

Cammie tried to pull away, she was so stubborn. "Calm down, I am going to wrap up your elbow, and put some cream on your bruises,"

Looking at her I realized that only the parts of her body that were covered in clothes were bruised. Her face, hands, and legs were left perfectly intact.

I felt her flinch as I started wrapping her elbow. Slowly I rubbed in the cream on her arms, and then moved to her rib cage.

"Zach!" I heard her yell as I lifted up her shirt.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl, it's just for your ribs, unless you want more,"

I felt a swift kick in my side, and it made me smirk. I couldn't help it; after all I was a teenage boy. Her eyes were shut touch and I could tell she was biting back a cry.

"Easy Gallagher Girl," I whispered. After I was done I hid the stuff under her bed, something was telling me she would be needing it again.

I lay down next to her again, and I heard her let out a long breath. Slowly my hand went up to her face and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You know today is our five week anniversary," I whispered in her ear.

I saw her bite back a smile, slowly I went to kiss her, but she turned her head away from me so I just got a cheek, but I would take that.

"Normally girls remember this stuff," I reminded her wrapping my arm and pulling her closer to me "They also make their guy do stuff for them, you should try that, I think you could get away with a lot," I watched a small smile appear on her face.

Finally, after weeks (literally) of waiting I got my kiss. Or more like I kissed her, but this time it was on the lips. She did struggle a little, or maybe a lot considering she was injured, but I was thinking positive.

"Don't hate me Gallagher Girl," I whispered. She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes and I watched as she fell asleep. I decided I wasn't going to leave her.

Looking around her room I saw her laptop sitting open. Being the curious sixteen year old guy that I was I walked over and decided to take a look. It was open to her email.

Reading through them I got angry all over again.

_Wow Cammie, you really are a slut. Normally I would feel bad for you, but honestly I think you deserved it when Amber dumped that ice coffee on your head. A Blackthorne Boy, that is just low. Guess Amber was right when she said you were one for thugs. But apparently he's hot, that surprised me, but don't worry, soon whatever common sense he has left will catch up with him. Other words you=gone- ` xoxoxoxoxo, Lindsay_

_Hey bitch, you are so fugly, I can't believe what happened to Connor and everyone. There are other ways to take out your anger. I am recommending you to a mental institute, what kind of person are you. I also heard you're pregnant. Poor baby, it's not its fault that its mommy is so useless…oh wait, that rumor can't be true because you will never get a guy! _

I stopped reading them and went over to lie back down with Cammie, I closed my eyes, and drifted off.

I woke up when I felt Cammie shift against me. Her arms were curled around me, and I kissed the top of her head. There was no way I could take advantage of her while she was sleeping. I began to think of ways I could find out more about her. Jonas had everything; besides the few bugs that Grant had planted there was no information. Then it hit me, her journal, I had made copies of all the pages.

Around five Cammie started waking up. I pretended to still be asleep just to test what she would do. I felt her sit up underneath me and move my arm.

"You suck," She said, whispering it normally I wouldn't have heard it, but I did, and it hurt "Zach get up," she said shaking me.

"Zach," She was now slapping me across the face, but I didn't wake up "I know you're up,"

But I still didn't move. "Get up or I am calling the police," She whispered in my ear. I could take the police.

"Fine stay there," She said climbing out of the bed, and walking to her computer.

"You really do know how to ruin the fun," I told her.

"I know," She replied shutting her laptop.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her, praying she said nothing.

"Nothing that involves you," she said, I need to be more specific when I pray.

"How about a date to celebrate our five week anniversary, we have already lasted longer than the average teenage couple,"  
>"What makes you think we are still together, and since when did you turn into a girl?" She questioned. Ouch and double ouch.<p>

Cammie's POV

I watched Zach get up, "I guess I will leave then," He said, his voice suddenly hard, and distant.

"Wait Zach," I wasn't going to let him walk out yet, I couldn't. Call me weak, but I didn't want to lose him.

He turned around, but his expression was still emotionless. I walked over to him, and kissed him.

"I would love to go on a date with you," He broke out into a smirk "And just and FYI we've been dating for five weeks and three days,"

"I knew you knew," He said leaning down so his face was centimeters from mine. "By the way, could you call of the death orders from your friends?"

"Nah," I said and closed the distance between us.

**Want at least 40-50 reviews…I was so proud of you people this time around(: I will have time to update this week, but then I go out of town and have field hockey and lax camps so things will get hectic, but I will work on my other stories to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you are reading I'm the Best then you know why I haven't been updating, if you haven't then here is the reason why; My uncle died a very unexpected death, and we are the closest people my cousin's have. There are three of them and one is my age (14), the others are 10 and 7. They attached on to me, and for the past month they have been my everything.**

**I also want to thank you the one anonymous reader that left me the like 30 or 40 reviews that are making me update. This chapter is dedicated to her (or him) and the Ultimate Beach Lover.**

**Whoever the anonymous person was you made me feel very appreciated, and it's nice to know I have a fan as dedicated as you. To everyone else you owe this person a thank you because not a lot of people reviewed.**

**I would also like to thank the Ultimate Beach Love for showing me the song in this chapter, and because of you I am now in love with Allstar Weekend.**

**Also I have the song in italics but the bold in between lyrics is part of the story so please read it.**

Chapter 6

Cammie's POV

Zach and I ended up going to Rocco's. It was quick easy, and we could just split a pizza. It was towards the end of October (one more week till Halloween), so the night air was cool and crisp.

"So next weekend there is the ultimate Scare Fest, Want to go with me?" Zach asked breaking the silence.

"That depends, are you going to get scared?" I asked, knowing full well he knew I would say yes.

"Are you questioning my manliness," Zach said feigning hurt.

"Can't question what you don't have," I said, feeling myself smile as he grabbed from behind (But avoiding my elbow or the bruises).

"Do you really want to go there?" He asked leaning in close to me.

"Go where?" I asked staring right back, and never blinking.

"You've got a dirty mind Gallagher Girl," He said breaking out into a smirk "But back on topic, are you sure I am not manly?" He asked taking a step forward, causing me to take a step back.

"Maybe," I said taking another step back.

"That's not an answer," He replied. We were at the Gazebo, and I could see the challenge in his eyes.

"Are you sure that's just not the answer you wanted?" I was looking up at him and I decided he had to be the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. The glow of the street lamps gave him almost a godly look. His boyish smirk made him look so darn irresistible. And those eyes, they were going to be the death of me.

"I'm positive, now come on Gallagher Girl, answer the question, I am hungry and need to eat," He was cocky; Blackthorne thug or not though I knew I got lucky.

"You know I am disappointed in you Blackthorne Boy," I said watching him cross his arms and lean against the poll giving me an amused look "I thought someone like you would be…hmm, I don't know, more confident, wouldn't have to try and intimidate people to make them give you the answer you wanted,"

"Oh, not smart Gallagher Girl," I watched as he took a few steps and threw me over his shoulder.

"Somebody help!" I screamed "I am being kidnapped by a big scary ugly guy who is taking me somewhere I don't know!"

With that I was put down in a matter of seconds.

"Are you trying to get me arrested?" Zach questioned.

"Yeah," I replied, we were now in the meadow behind the gazebo. One word, ROMANTIC!

"That's not very nice," He replied, and then I snapped. The sexual tension was killing me. I crushed my lips to his and ran my hands through his hair. I couldn't believe what this boy was doing to me.

He responded immediately, his arms circled my waist and I leaned into him. There wasn't a space of air between us, and god only knows I wasn't getting in. I felt him pull away slowly, and whisper in my ear "Dance with me,"

"What?" I asked.

"Dance .with. me." He said slower like he was talking to a five year old "Besides, isn't that romantic or something Edward Cullen or what's his face would do?"

I just laughed, and felt his arm wrap around my waist, while the other grasped my hand.

And that's when I heard the music coming from the town. But the town was behind us, and to me we were the only two people in the world.

3rd Person POV

_Hey princess  
>In a white dress<br>Chuck Taylors  
>Got me obsessed<br>I wanna see you so when can we hang out  
><em> 

**He had broken so many rules to see her, and she was putting herself in harm's way just so she could spend up to a few mere seconds or long hours with him.**_  
><em> 

_Hey princess  
>In a contest<br>you're the queen and  
>You own the rest<br>Someday we're gonna take the crown  
><em> 

**She found herself ugly, but who could blame her. Kids at school told her she was ugly, that's when her foster family told her, and soon she began to believe it, and the spark that once use to light up her eyes vanished. Soon the girl she use to be was covered up, but slowly he was starting to uncover it. He made her feel BEAUTIFUL.**

_Let's go  
>Let go<br>hold onto me oh oh  
>Let's go<br>I'ma let you know-o-ow_

_I'll be the one that's storming the castle  
>We'll be the two of hearts beating faster<br>'ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down.  
>I'll be the one that thinks you adore me.<br>We'll be the two, the two end of story.  
>The one that I want, one that I want, I found.<br>it's your kiss, hey princess.  
><em> 

**They were in love, hopelessly in love whether they realized it or not. He was her prince in shining armor, always there for her and saving her. She adored him, he was everything she wanted. It was fate that caused them to meet, but it was choice that made their relationship bloom, and it was love that kept them alive.**

_Hey Princess  
>Be my guest<br>Chase you around  
>No regrets<br>If I catch you, I'll never let you down_

_Let's go  
>Let go<br>Hold onto me oh oh  
>Let's go<br>I'ma let you know-o-ow_

_I'll be the one that's stormin the castle  
>We'll be the two of hearts beating faster<br>'ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down.  
>I'll be the one that thinks you adore me.<br>We'll be the two, the two end of story.  
>The one that I want, one that I want, I found.<br>it's your kiss, hey princess  
><em> 

**They weren't talking about their future or what could be, they were just living in the moment, and trying to get through life day by day.**

_What if all the stars aligned  
>Could I ever make you mine<br>When the movie ends  
>We could be the ever after<br>You,  
>And I-I-I <em>

**Zach knew it was practically impossible for them to be together, he was an assassin for crying out loud. She was as normal as one girl could get. But he loved everything about her, and he liked the secret and challenge. It was nice knowing that she was his and not Jimmy's, and that she depended on him.**__

_I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella  
>Snow White in blue jeans I'm gonna tell ya<br>'ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down _

**She reminded him of the Cinderella story. He was the one that brought her into her own fairytale land. Both weren't dressing to impress when they ran into each other for the first time. She was in sweat pants for crying out loud! But she still took his breath away.**__

_I'll be the one that thinks you adore me.  
>We'll be the two, the two end of story.<br>The one that I want, one that I want, I found._

_I'll be the one that's stormin the castle  
>We'll be the two our hearts beating faster<br>'ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down.  
>I'll be the one that thinks you adore me.<br>We'll be the two, the two end of story.  
>The one that I want, one that I want, I found.<br>It's your kiss, Hey princess_

"So princess,"

"I swear to God I will murder you if you ever call me that again Zachary Goode," She muttered.

"You want to go eat now?" He asked resting his cheek against hers.

"Sure," She replied pulling away making him regret saying a word.

Walking side by side the night was magical. They weren't holding hands anymore, just walking next to each other, with the occasional hand brushing the other's hand.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie looked real good sitting across from me. Her hair was down and slightly tangled, but her eyes were sparkling. She was breathtaking…I need some seriously dude time if I am thinking like that.

"Hey Zach," I heard, causing my head to snap word.

Oh shit!

**Would I be dreaming if I said I wanted 200 reviews? Because I do, but I want it to be from different people not the same person (although thank you anonymous person)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: IMPORTANT..the reason I haven't updated is because my freaking computer died and I couldn't transfer my stories. **

**Other thing is, I got a few PMs that were mean, and insulting and hurtful. Do some people have nothing better to do?**

**I wanted t dedicate this chapter to Finally Alive because she left me a very nice review and I am in love with her stories My Escape, and Crescendo. So thank you to her, and hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also for the people that like me I am back.**

Chapter 7

Cammie's POV

"Zach my man," A guy with dark hair and blue eyes yelled, jumping in the booth next to him. Two other guys (one a little smaller than the rest but still huge with curly hair and glasses, the other one was as buff as Zach with blondish hair and blue eyes).

"What a coincidence seeing you here," The guy with the glasses said.

"He has a girl with him," The one who spoke first whisper yelled feigning shock.

"So you are the famous Cameron Morgan," The blonde one said, smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zach asked in a very calm voice.

"Just cruising through town man," The one with glasses said.

"Oh, by the way you're a lot hotter than what Zach said," The one who had yelled at Zach.

"Nick," Zach's voice was calm "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to meet the girl you have been spending all your time with, and daydream about, and whose name you ye-''

"Really?" Zach had officially lost his cool.

"You turned our man into a girl," The geeky one said.

"You corrupted him," The dark haired and blue eyes one screamed faking pain or something like that.

"By the way I am Grant, and the geeky one is Jonas, and the other one is Nick," Grant said smiling and sitting down next to me.

"Mind if we join you?" Nick questioned grabbing a menu from Zach.

"Yes, actually we do. Now get lost," Zach snapped.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" I questioned.

"No," Zach said at the same time the other three said "Yes,"

"You got to meet my friends, now I get to meet yours," I said sitting back and crossing my arms.

"You lose Zach," Grant said grinning like an idiot.

All of the guys who were sitting around me were built. Like over six feet with biceps.

"So tell us about yourself. How did you get Zach so hooked onto you?" Grant asked.

"No, the real question here is what do you see in Zach?" Nick interrupted.

"No, the real question is do you know how much money he has because technically his money is your money," Jonas said. I liked the geeky one.

"I thought that was only if you're married?" Grant questioned.

"No dumb ass, it's just a general rule for guys when they are with a girl," Jonas said throwing his hands in the air.

"Still want them to stay Gallagher Girl?" Zach questioned leaning back against the window.

"Yes she does," Nick replied trying to sound insulted "She loves us, right?" He asked looking at me.

Grant grabbed my chin and moved my head up and down.

"Grant get off of her, she can charge you for assault," Zach said glaring at all of us. I smiled at him but he did not return.

"You can see how much Zach loves us," Jonas said sarcastically.

"They were the only people left at Blackthorne when I got there," Zach told me. I shook my head, boys will be boys.

"I came after you, remember?" Nick said knocking on Zach's head.

"Yeah, he targeted me," Zach snapped.

"It's not my fault I was attracted to you," Nick said making a kissy face at Zach. Now I was creped out.

"Don't do that man," Grant said "Cammie here might get jealous,"

"Yeah, I've got tough competition," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm glad you view me as tough competition, it's flattering," Nick said batting his eyelashes.

"So, it's time for you to spill," Nick said leaning in "What is Zach like with you?"

"Is he mushy?" Grant asked

"Or is he the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends?" Jonas added.

"Do you guys really want to know?" I asked slowly.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach warned.

"Well, he's very sweet," I started. The best way to embarrass a guy was make them sound like a pansy "He is the perfect gentleman, always gets the door for me, and asks if I am hungry or what not. He is like my own personal maid. He's also very touchy feely and kind of emotional, sometimes a little too sensitive and clingy, he sometimes acts more like a girl then I do,"

"Funny," Zach said. "Not that this hasn't been an interesting conversation, but we've got to go," He said getting up.

Wow, we haven't even eaten yet. I thought silently, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"Those are your friends?" I asked with an amused smile plastered on my face.

"Don't judge me Gallagher Girl," He said "Listen, I'm going to sound like an ass for doing this, but I need to cut tonight short, Blackthorne doesn't exactly know about this so I can't get caught sneaking in and out,"

His warm breath caressed my face as I leaned into him. "I'll make it up to you, I promise, eat something and I will buy you dinner another time,"

His hands tangled in my hair and he brushed his lips against mine. And then he was gone. Just like that, leaving me wondering if other people's boyfriends disappeared like that.

Zach's POV

I saw the sign that Nick had given me. I had one hour to get back to school. Busting my butt I sprinted off through the woods and climbed the fence. Within a half an hour I was back inside the school grounds and breaking into the building. There was a window that leads to a closet that was abandoned

"Zachary Goode," I turned around to see Joe Solomon standing behind me. He had seen me climb through the window, great "My office now," He said before walking away.

**Let's say 230 reviews….and one thing…you guys are not prepared for what I have planned for this story. But review and tell me what you think will happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedication for this chapter goes to**___**x2xJOJOx2x**_

Chapter 8

Zach's POV

I am screwed, I am screwed, and have I mentioned I am screwed? Walking into his office I tried to act as calm and put together. All my emotions were checked and from what I could see I gave away nothing, absolutely nothing.

"I have a mission for you Zach; it involves more researching and going back into government database. I have chosen you because I feel like this would be a good experience for you, don't let me down,"

Joe's POV

I could sense the hesitation in his eyes. He was good, very good. But so was I, and I had one more thing on him. The experience.

"What is it?" He asked arms crossed.

He didn't trust me, that was obvious, but there was something else in his eyes.

"There is a man, well more like a boy your age. He is seventeen Zach, a year older than you, and I need you to put a stop to him. He has been on the loose for too long. We aren't completely sure who is target is. He befriends people or dates them, pretends to care for them then kill them. That is how you determine his victim. Except this time is different. Apparently he has come in with back up. And other trained assassins, we think he might have found who he has been looking for,"

I had now engaged his full attention, which was the nice thing about Zach. Anything that involved something like this he would be in all the way and he would do the best job.

"He is attending Gallagher Girl High. I don't want you to kill him right away. I want information out of him. Use all of your skills and get recordings. He is part of a group called Big Machine and if he we can take him and his assassins down we have saved hundreds of lives," I said never breaking eye contact with him.

"How important is this?" Zach questioned. Playing hard to get now are we?

"I'm having you deal with this Zach because you are a good assassin, but there are things you need to improve on like your more spy-like methods. I want him bugged, cameras around him and a team with you at all times. Since I am in a good mood I will let you pick your team, chose wisely. There will be other backups to Zach, but not all of them will be from Blackthorne,"

"What's this person's name?" He asked.

"Haydon Smith," I started, but I was interrupted.

"Why is everyone's last name Smith?"

"Zach, stay on topic," I snapped.

"Since you seem to want me so badly, I guess," He replied putting his hands in his pocket and walking away.

"I'm not done with you!" I yelled. But he was already gone. That twerp. I wasn't done speaking to him, I still had one more important thing to talk about.

"Joe," Abby's voice purred from the corner "Let him be,"

"Do you realize how dangerous this is?" I snapped.

"It won't kill him," She said walking over and rubbing my shoulders. Ah, the art of seduction.

"No, but he could blow everything, its one girl, those types of things won't last," I said getting up before she could affect me anymore than she already could.

Cammie's POV

_Cameron Ann Morgan,_

_You don't know who I am, but I know much about you. Right now my name does not matter, and the only thing you have to worry about is meeting my demand. I am watching you this very moment. You will cooperate and do as you ask._

_First thing is first, you will not show this to anyone. If you do I will kill that person immediately. Do not test me. Second thing is, I have a few demands I need you to meet._

_What is the name of that lovely Blackthorne Boy you are dating?_

_How long ago did your parents die?_

_And when is your birthday?_

_Where is Blackthorne _

_I want you to answer each question. I am glad we are clear. _

I started freaking out. It didn't help that it was ten at night and pitch black outside. Suddenly my room didn't seem so warm and inviting and I was scared. I went to the delete button and pressed delete.

There was a huge thump then I heard a voice. "Cameron," If this was a joke it was not funny. I didn't know where to hide, so I ran t my closet. Cliché, but I was desperate and scared. Scared shitless.

"Cam," A different voice said. A voice I recognized. Slowly I stepped out of the closet not feeling scared anymore.

"What were you doing in your closet?" Said an amused panting Zach.

"Looking for something, what are you doing in my room?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I was going to make up for ditching you tonight, you look scared, you okay?" He asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, fine," I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing up his neck.

"Was that you making all the noise earlier?" I mumbled into his chest.

"No, I am very stealth thank you very much," He said pretending to be insulted "Something going on that I should know about?"

Time to lie, "Nope, I just think Amber dropped something down below,"

"Cool," He said "So out of curiosity, are we just going to stand here and have you kiss me or are we going to do something. Not that I am complaining about the first option,"

"I guess since you want to do something else we can…"But I trailed off, I had no idea what to do. Besides it wasn't everyday your boyfriend's sneaks up into your room and scares you to death.

"Mmkay," He mumbled lying down on my bed.

"Make yourself at home," I teased as I laid down next to him.

"Is this one of your fantasies Gallagher Girl, having me fall asleep in bed with you," He muttered "Or at least displayed for you,"

"Shut up," I said whacking him on the head.

"You didn't deny it Gallagher Girl, I always knew you had a dirty mind,"

"ZACH!" I yelled chucking a pillow at him.

"Still not denying it," He shouted.

"I'm denying it," I hit him again, except for this time he grabbed me and had him pinned underneath him.

Then he was kissing me. Finally, it always seems to take him so long to get right to it. His hands were on either side of my head so his weight wouldn't crush me. He really was sweet, cocky but sweet.

"By the way, what you said at the restaurant was mean, very mean. We have already discussed my manliness, if it intimidates you I am sorry, I just can't control it,"

I rolled my eyes and pulled his head back down to my lips.

"You never could get enough of me," he said smirking.

Zach's POV

I had gotten over to Cammie within fifteen minutes. That was a brand new record. The fear was evident, and the worse thing was that Jonas couldn't trace the email back to the sender.

The relief was written all over her face, and she couldn't get her hands off me. Not in that way, but in the sense that she was nervous and jittery. I was her safety blanket.

"Stay with her," Grant whispered through the comms.

I didn't comment, I just pretended to close my eyes as if I was the one dosing off. I felt her hands run through my hair over and over and over again. Her other hand was caressing my face.

"Keep this up I will never leave," I told her. She didn't say anything, and soon my head was resting on her shoulder and I was the one asleep.

Cammie's POV

Zach's head was on my shoulder, and half of his body was on top of me. But not in that way. His breathing was steady, and thank god he didn't snore. I wrapped my hands around his neck making it so he couldn't leave. At least not without waking me.

Soon I had fallen asleep, and this time there were no nightmares, and I felt at peace. I could get use to this.

Zach's POV

I woke up around three. Cammie was fast asleep, not making a single noise. I lifted my head up to turn on my side. As soon as I did this I felt Cammie's hand resting against my cheek. She had woken up but was faking being asleep.

I wasn't a girl expert, but I was a spy, and one thing was for sure, Cammie did not want me to leave. Laying back down, I felt her curl up next to me, and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Sweet dreams Gallagher Girl," I whispered and watched a smile cross her face.

**265**** would be a dream come true but anywhere from 250 and up is goode**


End file.
